


My Summer Vacation

by aoigensou



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Crayons, Family, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first homework assignment of the year from Sakura Kindergarten, as completed by Shindou Ikuko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [very](https://archiveofourown.org/users/very/gifts), [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts).



> This was written/drawn for round 2 of Hikago Team Deathmatch for team Fandom Triforce.

_Assignment: Draw pictures telling a story about what you did with your summer vacation. Have your mother or father write the words to go with the pictures for you._

 

NAME: Shindou Ikuko, Neko-gumi

 

Daddy and father took me to the beach! I've never been to the beach before so I was really excited. Daddy started to draw a goban in the sand so he could play go with father, but he drew it too close to the water so a wave washed it away. I'm glad, because I wanted to play in the water instead of watch daddy and father play go since they do that all the time anyway.

Daddy went into the ocean to swim with me while father stayed and finished the sand castle we built! It was fun swimming, but I didn't like it too much because it tasted like the time when daddy tried to make ramen at home. I found a really neat shell and a starfish! Father said I had to leave the starfish in his home, but I could take the shell with me.

Daddy and father had a fight about who gets to take me to the zoo when they didn't have a game. But it was okay in the end because we all went together! I saw the penguins. They were so cute! There was one on the top of the rock, I think he was the king penguin. They swim so fast, like they are flying in the water!

Daddy and father took me on a picnic with Aunt Akari and Uncle Kimihiro. We had watermelon, and I saw a gray kitty! He let me pet him, but daddy and father said I couldn't bring him home because he might belong to someone else. They said maybe when I am a little bit bigger I can get a kitten if I'm good.

We went to the park to see the fireworks. They were so pretty, and we all wore yukata! Grampa gave me a new one and I got to wear it for the fireworks. Daddy wore his stupid go yukata even though father tried to make him wear another one. The fireworks were so pretty, but they were really loud and a little scary. I hope we can see them again next year.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Heart of Yore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514386) by [very](https://archiveofourown.org/users/very/pseuds/very)




End file.
